


Lion Around

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC is heartbroken when Chris leaves him, but finds his heart through a plushie lion Chris gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris & JC

**Author's Note:**

> This story won two awards for the 2008 Pop!Tober Challenge: _Best Love Story_ and _Reader's Choice_
> 
> [](http://s60.photobucket.com/albums/h16/BellamyRose/poptober/?action=view&current=rcunframed.jpg)  
> [](http://s60.photobucket.com/albums/h16/BellamyRose/poptober/?action=view&current=lionunframed.jpg)  
> 

“Chris? Where are you going?” his mother asked.

Chris was heading toward the door holding his guitar case in one hand and a younger sister clinging onto his other arm. “I’m going to the park, mom. You know I can’t practice here. Not without getting interrupted by one of the girls.”

Emily stuck her tongue out at Chris, then let go of his arm. Chris stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes at her. His mother held the youngest of her girls, Taylor, in her arms.

“Are you going to be home tonight for dinner?”

“Of course,” Chris promised, kissing his mother’s cheek. “Love you all!” he called as he left through the front door. Molly and Emily pressed their hands against the screen door and watched as Chris walked down the street, never looking back.

The park was close to where he lived and Chris found it much easier to practice there than at home. No one ever interrupted him. Those who chose to speak to him would wait until his song was done. He knew where the good locations were, the places where he could leave his case open and sometimes people would actually throw change into it. Some would nod that they enjoyed his sound while others seemed to ignore his existence. He also liked to study people and always found a wide variety of people at the park on any given day.

Then came a day in early spring when another young man with a guitar approached Chris. At first he just listened, then he came closer. Setting down his guitar, the man waited until Chris ended a song before he applauded, then approached Chris to chat.

“Do you mind if I sit in?” he asked.

Chris eyed the man up and down. His blue eyes sparkled and his lips looked inviting. Shaking his head, Chris began thinking it had been way too long since his last date. Then he noticed the oddest thing about the young man was his clothing. The jeans had flowers embroidered below the knees, tall daffodils from the looks of them. And the man’s shirt looked like it was tie-dyed in varying tones of pinks and purples swirling across it, and it had birds drawn across the front. The collar dipped into a V and the sleeves seemed to have a feminine flair to them. Chris checked the man’s face, expecting to find makeup, but found none. Then he wondered why he was disappointed it was missing.

“Can you play?”

“Sure. I know a few chords. I play by ear, so if I know what sounds a chord makes, I know where it goes in a song. Does that make sense?”

“Sort of.”

The man smiled and flipped open the latches on his case. “Things always seem so clear to me, but my brother tells me I don’t explain things right.”

“Do you have a name?”

“JC.”

“My name is Chris. Interesting threads.”

“I’m a designer. I sell my stuff down in the Loop. To boutiques. I guess I do okay. What do you do for a living?”

“You’re seeing it. I play guitar. Also at the Loop. I have a few cafés and coffee shops that allow me to play for tips.”

“Do you live here?”

“A couple blocks from here.”

JC nodded as he began strumming his guitar. The pair played together throughout the afternoon, Chris teaching JC a few new chords and being impressed at how quickly he picked them up. They both liked the way their voices blended. As evening approached, Chris settled his guitar back in its case. He offered JC half of the money gathered in the case, but JC declined.

“I’ve had a good week,” he said. “Sold two shirts and four pairs of jeans this week. Sometimes that’s all I sell in a month!”

“That’s awesome.”

“Can I meet you here again?”

“Sure. I’m usually here when I’m not working a gig. After lunch time at the cafés.”

“Do you need a place to stay? Are you hungry? I have a studio apartment. It’s roomy and the fridge is stocked.”

Chris smiled and shook his head. “I have a place to stay. I live at home with my mom and my sisters. Mom’s expecting me home for dinner.”

“Oh. I thought maybe you were homeless or something.”

“Not at all. I practice in the park because I have four younger sisters at home. I can’t get through a single song at home without getting interrupted.”

Over the next few weeks, Chris invited JC to accompany him at the cafés and coffee shops. They had become close friends, spending a lot of time together in JC’s studio loft.

One night they went out drinking together then made their way to a local carnival which was being held in the neighborhood. They spent hours there, on rides, eating and playing games. Chris decided to try his hand at a claw machine. His first catch was a bright yellow lion with a full, bright yellow mane, which he gave to JC, because JC was born under the sign of Leo the Lion. A drunken JC leaned over and kissed him on the cheek saying the lion was the best gift ever.

A few minutes later, Chris managed to grab a pink panther toy, which he originally intended to keep until JC made sad eyes at him. Chris knew how much JC loved pink, so he gave the pink panther to JC as well, delighted to see the sparkle dancing once again in JC’s eyes and the smile playing across those lips. Those tempting lips.

“You’re going to walk me home, right?” JC asked as he held his stuffed lion in one arm and the pink panther in the other.

Chris threw his arm across JC’s shoulder. “Of course. Someone has to make sure you get your drunken ass home in one piece.”

“You love my drunken ass.”

“Yeah, I do,” Chris confessed. He hadn’t thought about being with a guy before, but JC was different. JC was special.

Together they traversed the streets back toward JC’s loft. Chris did his best to navigate them through the busier, better lit routes. He didn’t think they were too odd of a site. JC was obviously drunk and really, with his long hair and feminine attire, people who saw him on the streets at night could easily mistake him for a woman.

Chris was glad to see JC’s building in the distance and even happier when they made it through the door and he could let JC collapse onto his mattress. Looking down at JC, Chris brushed his hair back, smiling when JC opened his eyes and reached for his hand.

“It’s late Chris. You should stay here with me.”

“I have to go home.”

“Why? It’s late. You’re drunk. You’d only wake up your family. Stay with me. Please?” To prove how much he wanted Chris to stay, JC scooted over to one side of the bed. “Plenty of room.”

Chris thought about it, then decided JC was right. It was late, he was drunk and tired. After kicking off his shoes, he crawled into the bed, curling up on his side, facing away from JC. Feeling snuggly, JC tossed an arm over Chris’ waist and spooned up against him, smiling when Chris made no move to dislodge him.

Chris awoke first, smiling at seeing JC’s arm still draped over him. Taking JC’s hand into his own, he studied it. JC’s fingers were long and graceful. Chris pictured JC playing piano at a bar, while Chris accompanied him on the guitar. They were good together, he knew that.

As JC came through the blurred reality between sleep and wakefulness, he nuzzled against Chris’ neck, then began licking the rim of his ear. Taking the lobe between his teeth, JC began sucking it until Chris moaned loudly and turned to face JC. Chris hands dug underneath JC’s shirt and tugged it off, then quickly unfastened JC’s pants, pushing them aside as well.

With his lips pressing kisses against JC’s skin, Chris managed to shed his own clothing, revealing his hard on. After pushing JC onto his back, Chris settled on top of him, dry humping against his friend. JC ran his fingers through Chris’ hair and explored the expanse of Chris’ back before pulling him close with a hug. He knew he wanted more, so he bent his knees and raised his legs, circling them around Chris’ torso.

He could feel the heat and dampness of Chris’ skin and he knew what they both desired. Steadying Chris’ head, JC kissed him deeply on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside. There was a definite spark he felt, which left them both panting when he broke the kiss. Their eyes locked onto each others. JC could see the fire burning in Chris’ dark eyes.

He kissed Chris neck, then relaxed back, speaking softly. “There’s lube in the night stand.”

Chris swallowed hard, then reached over, pulling out the drawer and feeling around for the lube. JC watched as Chris unscrewed the cap and forced a dab of the gel into his palm. 

“All around my hole, then work some inside. With your finger. You’ll be able to feel when I’m ready.”

Chris nodded quickly before pumping his gelled hand over his cock twice. He then gave the tube another squeeze, using that to lube JC’s hole. After forcing two fingers in and pumping them in an out for a couple minutes, Chris felt he was ready. Pressing his cock firmly against JC’s entrance, Chris closed his eyes, barely able to accept they were doing this together. It felt like a dream. Like a very good wet dream.

They each moaned in ecstasy as Chris pushed in fully then began rocking his hips. He looked down at JC at first, enjoying the sheer rapture on JC’s face. JC tilted his hips until he felt Chris was hitting his prostate, rubbing it into orgasm. Neither lasted very long. His energy spent, Chris rested on top of JC until he caught his breath, then he rolled off to the side, returning to sleep as JC sidled close to him, spooning up against him once more, his hand draping across Chris’ torso and his thoughts wondering when they would be doing this again.

The next time Chris awoke, he found JC with the stuffed lion, the pink panther and a marking pen.

“What are you doing with those? Reenactment?”

JC giggled easily. “No, I’m giving the lion back to you. As a gift.” After tossing the lion back to Chris, JC clicked the cap of the marker back on and set it onto his night table. “Read the tag!”

“It says, ‘JC’s’ and there’s a drawing of a heart.”

“Yeah! It’s like I’m giving you my heart. And on the pink panther’s tag it says it’s Chris’ heart. So wherever we go, you have my heart with you and I’ll have your heart with me. Awesome, huh?”

“Yeah, sure.” Chris pursed his lips as he thought. He wasn’t sure about the commitment thing, but he thought JC was a cool guy. They always had good times together. And it wasn’t a real commitment after all, since they were both guys.

That was the first time Chris spent the entire night with JC. Although he left most of his things at his mother’s house, he brought his guitar and clothes to JC’s and began staying there every night. The lion spent the night on the headboard watching over Chris in his sleep, while the pink panther did the same for JC. JC was delighted feeling he had finally met his soul mate.

They had their good days together and their bad. Then one day JC woke up alone in bed. There was a note laying on Chris’s side. JC grabbed the note and read:

_“JC, my love, I don’t know how to say this to you. I guess that’s why I had to write it out. When I look into your eyes, the words don’t come. I’m not cut out for this couples thing. I do love you and I love being with you, but I don’t think I can give you what you need, what you want in a relationship. I don’t want to hold you back, so I have to let you go._

__**If you love something, set it free  
** **If it comes back to you, it’s yours  
** **If it doesn’t, if never was**

_I have to set you free, so you can spread your wings and live the life you were meant to._

_Much Love,  
Chris”_

JC read the letter several times then called over to Chris’ mother’s house, only to be told Chris had left the state. For good. 

Returning to the bed, JC carefully folded up the letter and placed it into his night table’s drawer. That’s when he noticed, the lion was there sitting side by side with his pink panther. Chris had given JC his heart back.


	2. JC & Joey

JC still spent his time selling his designs to the boutiques in the Loop area. He was often seen carrying his garment bag from shop to shop, with a yellow stuffed lion attached to it, sharing his journey because it reminded him of Chris. It made him feel closer to Chris, because it truly belonged to Chris. He hoped one day he’d have the chance to give it back.

Sometimes he still played guitar at one of the cafés, but he did it more for the music than for the money. It never made him much, but it did give him the musical bond he yearned for at times. It even made its way into his clothing line, as he began dotting some of his shirts and jeans with musical notes. When he saw them, he thought of Chris. It made him feel that connection and that Chris was alright, wherever he was.

The year after Chris left, JC managed to get a job creating costumes for a community theater. He got on well with the actors, especially the good natured Italian, Joey Fatone.

One day when JC was fitting Joey’s costume, Joey unhooked the lion from JC’s garment bag and stared at it, turning it over until he saw the tag. “This is your heart?”

“Long story,” JC sighed.

“I have time.”

“I had this friend named Chris. We played guitars together and stuff. One day we got drunk and went to this carnival where Chris won that lion in a claw machine. I’m a leo, so when he saw it, he was determined to get it for me.”

“How much did that cost him?”

Remembering back to Chris’ determination, he knew neither one had kept track of how many quarters Chris had put into the machine. But it wasn’t about the money. It was about the love. Chris had wanted to get it for JC and by doing it, he proved how much love he had for JC. “A lot of quarters. Anyway, he won this and gave it to me. Then he kept playing and he got this pink panther. I wanted the panther, because it was pink. He could tell, so he gave me the panther as well.”

“Aww, he was sweet on you.”

“Yeah. I thought so. I mean, we were best friends. We got back to my place late and he was tired and drunk so I asked him to stay.”

“And you fucked like bunnies.”

JC chuckled as he pinned up the hem of Joey’s costume. “That wasn’t until the next morning. After we had sex, that’s when I thought about the stuffed animals and the love that they symbolized. I found a pen and made the lion 'JC’s heart' and gave it to Chris and I made the panther 'Chris’ heart' and kept it for myself.”

“And why do you have the lion if you gave it to him?”

“He left it. One day I woke up and found a note that he was setting me free. He was giving me my heart back so I could be free. He left me that poem thing, too. The one that says, _'If you love something set it free'_. I keep the lion with me because it reminds me of Chris. It makes me feel close to him and like maybe one day we’ll run into each other and I can give it back.”

Joey placed his hand onto JC’s shoulder and softened his voice. “Have you dated anyone since Chris?”

“Well, no. I always thought we were soul mates and one day, he’d come back.”

“I think it’s time you take his advice and let him go. It’s time to open up your heart to other possibilities. Chris is gone. Let him go. Let your heart go. Set your heart free to find a love that you deserve.”

JC nodded, looking at the lion that Joey still held. “Yeah. I see what you’re saying. You take the lion.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I need to let go of Chris, and the lion is the tie that binds. It also symbolizes my heart, so I’m going to set that free and open myself up to the possibilities, just like you said. Thank you, Joey.” Standing up quickly, JC embraced Joey.


	3. Joey & Lance

Joey knew he couldn’t keep the lion. He shoved it deeply into the bag he carried with him and hoped that Kelly didn’t find it. He didn’t want to get into trying to explain JC to Kelly or why he had a lion that had a heart and a gay man’s named marked on the tag. He didn’t need that kind of grief. Being an actor with female fans already earned him more grief from Kelly than he wanted. But he truly loved her and was willing to work at his relationship with her.

The day after JC had given him the lion, Joey stopped by at one of the sidewalk cafés for lunch before heading to the theater for rehearsal. He had a favorite table, or really, a favorite server. The best thing about the server was that he wouldn’t flirt with this one and he could bring Kelly here anytime without her getting jealous. He smiled as the blond headed his way.

“Hey, Joey! How’s the play coming along?”

“We’re doing good. Final dress rehearsals this week. You are coming to opening night right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. And I promise to keep an eye on Kelly while you’re onstage.”

“I appreciate you keeping her company. Really. I hate when she has to sit alone.”

“No worries, man. She’s an awesome chick. She indulges my inner love of Dr. Seuss.”

“That’s my Kelly. I’m glad you two get along so well.”

“Who’s this little guy?” Lance wondered as he lifted up the stuffed lion clipped to Joey’s bag, giving it a squeeze.

“Our costume designer had it and gave it to me. I can’t take it home because Kelly will ask questions. Maybe. Maybe you could take it?”

“Me? What would I do with a stuffed lion?”

“I don’t know. Give it away. JC’s got these weird ideas.”

“Who’s JC?”

“Costume Designer. See the tag there? He put his name and a heart. He’s like letting his heart go, setting it free in the world. He’s all into symbolism and stuff.”

“And that’s why he gave it to you?”

“I told him he should let it go. It reminds him of his old boyfriend and he can’t move on until he lets this crap go. I just wanted to get it away from him so he could move on with his life.”

“I see.”

Lance dutifully took Joey’s order and served his meal, never bringing up the lion again. When he returned to the table after Joey had left, he found the stuffed lion sitting on the tip tray along with a couple dollars and some change. As he picked it up, Lance laughed and shook his head.

“Well, lion, that Joey is one of a kind. But I can’t abandon you. I will find you a good home.”

The stuffed lion seemed to hold its arms out, just waiting to be picked up and loved.


	4. Lance & Justin

After his shift at the café, Lance grabbed his gym bag and headed to the fitness center down the street. His smile lit the room when he saw Justin. The two had bonded the first day they met. With similar backgrounds and upbringing, they connected on a special level virtually the moment the met.

Lance made his way across the gym, offering to spot Justin first at the weight bench, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Justin would be spotting him. It wasn’t until they came out of the showers and were getting dressed that Justin noticed the stuffed lion clipped onto Lance’s gym bag.

“New mascot?”

Lance grinned and laughed easily. “Would you believe someone left him as a tip?”

“No way!”

“With cash, too.”

“I wonder what that’s supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. It was Joey. You know, that actor that comes in all the time.”

“Yeah? Maybe he’s sweet on you after all.”

“No, no. Someone at the theater gave it to him and he didn’t want his girlfriend to get the wrong idea. So he just gave it to me to get rid of it. Now that I think of it, it should go to you.”

“To me?”

“Yeah. Because you’re all sweet and curly haired like a lamb. And the bible says the lion shall lie with the lamb. So here. Take it.”

“I’m not sleeping with that thing.”

“Why don’t you take it to work? Lions would like the park I think. And the kids will think it’s cool. Conversation piece.”

“Okay, okay. If you insist, I’ll take the lion.” 

Lance tossed the stuffed lion and Justin caught it easily with one hand. He smiled as he inspected it. It looked more cartoonish that realistic. It looked sweet and friendly, with its wild, bright yellow mane. He squeezed it and found it was soft. It was light and of a nice size, maybe six inches. Big enough to be seen, but not too bulky to deal with. Lance was right, the lion would fit in nicely at the park.


	5. Justin & Chris

As requested by Lance, Justin happily clipped the yellow lion to the backpack he carried at his job as a park ranger. The job wasn’t difficult. Mostly he walked around the park, occasionally playing with the kids or chatting with the parents and in general, making sure everyone was safe. He carried a first aid kit in his backpack, often using band-aids and disinfectant at the playground. Sometimes he had to reunite missing children with their families. He found the job enjoyable, especially since he was welcome to bring his dog to work with him everyday.

One of his favorite park goers was a man who started showing up only a few days ago, usually with his guitar, but occasionally with dog or a younger sister or two. The guitar days were Justin’s favorites. He enjoyed singing with Chris or listening to Chris’ original songs. 

As Justin meandered through the park, he kept alert, listening until he heard the guitar chords flittering on the breeze. The notes lured him toward Chris, joining with the song. Until Chris abruptly stopped strumming and frowned at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked.

“That stuffed lion. I used to have one just like it.”

Justin unclipped the toy from his pack and held it, looking at it. “A friend gave it to me at the gym. He thought the lion might enjoy spending time in the park.”

“You have some truly strange friends.”

“Including you! Hey, if you want it, you can have it.”

“Mine was special,” said Chris as he reached for the lion. “I won it from a claw machine at a carnival. Then gave it to my friend, JC.”

“Then maybe it’s yours after all. The tag says ‘JC’. Right there. See?”

Turning the toy, Chris saw the tag. There was no mistaking JC’s lettering. Tears slowly prickled at Chris’ eyes as he held the toy and mumbled softly, “I let it go and it came back to me.”

“What?”

“I have to go.”

“Chris? Chris?”


	6. Back In The Lion’s Den

Sitting at the table, JC was wearing his glasses and carefully stitching detail on a blouse for an upcoming play when he heard a soft knock at his door. After a quick glance at the clock he wondered if he’d invited someone over and had forgotten about it. Putting the blouse down, he rose from his chair and stretched until he heard his spine pop.

When he pulled the door open, he didn’t see anyone there, but before he pushed the door closed he noticed the stuffed lion sitting on the floor holding a postcard in its lap. JC looked up and down the hall without seeing anyone, so he picked up the lion and the postcard. Cuddling the lion close, he read the lines written on the postcard:

_**If you love something, set it free** _   
_**If it comes back to you, it is yours** _   
_**If it does not, then it never was** _

JC still checked the tag to see his initials and the hand drawn heart there, then had to hold back the tears when he saw that it was the same lion, his lion, that had come back to him. Still seeing no one in the hallway, he closed his door and went to sit on the bed, holding the lion and looking at it as if to make sure it was alright after all that time away from him.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. This time it was Chris.

JC stepped forward and embraced him, still holding the yellow lion in one hand. “You came back to me.”

“I thought you always knew I would.”

 

**~~~END~~~  
10/19/2008**


End file.
